


Salvage

by Evilawyer



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilawyer/pseuds/Evilawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Such a beautiful word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvage

**Author's Note:**

> Eleventh Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, if you like.

He calls her “salvage” and the brothers jump.

He lies. He lies left and right and up and down, but not about this. He doesn't know why he knows, but he knows that Clara is what he's dived for, what he's brought up, what he's saved and polished and made valuable beyond rubies. Except that he hasn't done any of these things. He knows this, too. All he's done is be, and by his being, Clara has done all the rest. Which makes her...incalculable. Priceless.

The brothers jump. They trust her value, sight unseen.

Salvage. Such a beautiful word.


End file.
